


It's Worth It In The End

by Allaynarose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, SHIELD, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allaynarose/pseuds/Allaynarose
Summary: Darcy Lewis's life has never been easy, but she has always made sure to turn anything bad into something good.When Steve comes back to the tower with the Winter soldier in tow, she decides that she is going to make the best of the situation.And if she got hurt in the process then at least there will be something she can learn.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into the lab I stop mid-step when I feel a knife against my throat, looking up slowly from the tablet in my hand I see Tony, Steve, and a bunch of lab assistants standing around with their hands up.

“Bucky, no one here is going to hurt you”, Steve says in almost a pleading tone

So, that’s who is behind me… huh

Looking at everyone in the room I can tell they have no idea how to handle this situation. Rolling my eyes, I say, “Sargent Barnes?”

Before I even finish his name, I feel the knife dig deeper into my neck, and a drop of blood slowly slides down my throat to my chest.

Looking at Tony apologetically I say, “I am going to drop the tablet so you can see both of my hands, okay?”

When I don’t get a response, I consider that a win since you know, not dead yet.

Dropping the tablet, I can all but hear the screen crack. Lifting both of my hands in front of me I say, “You mind telling me what’s going on Barnes?”

Sliding up closer behind me until I feel his whole body pressed against mine, he bends his head till it is beside mine, and says with a gruff voice that you can tell has not been used in awhile, “Doctors”

Remembering a conversation, I had with Tony about Barnes and what happened to him, I realize he must think all these people in lab jackets are Doctors that are going to try and erase his memories again.

“These people won’t erase your memories, no one will do that again”, looking up at Steve I see he is wearing a pained expression that all but tears my heart out, “And if they try, Steve will stop them. Isn’t that right Steve?”

Giving me a small smile he says, “Of course not Bucky, I just got you back, I am never losing you again”

“Now how about we let these nice lab people in the room leave?”, feeling the knife dig a little deeper I say, “If they are gone there is no one to even try and mess with your mind right?”

Feeling him nod his head and lightly let up on my throat, I see Tony and Steve starts corralling everyone out slowly. After everyone but Tony and Steve are gone I feel Barnes relaxes a tad bit more.

“What else do you need?”

Feeling him shake his head next to mine I realize he might not even know what he wants at this point.

“Okay that’s fine to not know. Tony what was the plan?”

Clearing his throat, he says, “We were going to scan and inspect his arm, hopefully try and figure out if there is anything in the arm that can control him, or harm him. I was also going to look at it and see how to make a replacement for him”. Hearing him talk about it I can understand why Barnes might be freaked out, Tony always gets this giddy look when something new in shiny is near.

Rolling my eyes, I say, “Barnes can I make a suggestion?”, feeling him nod, “How about we only do the scan today, if I am thinking of the correct equipment it will just be a wand looking thing, right Tony?”

Looking at me quite put out he says, “Well yes but…”

Before he can even finish I say, “I will even do it on myself first, does that work for you?”

After a few minutes of waiting he nods his head, but does not let me go.

Okay…

“You want to walk over there with me or you want to stay here?”

Wrapping his flesh arm under my boobs and bring me even closer to his body, which I did not think was possible, I understand he wants to come with.

“Okay”, pointing to the wand on the metal table a few feet in front of us near Steve, I say “Its right over there, we are just going to take some small steps together, okay?”

Feeling him nod his head I take a step forward trying to be careful of the knife still at my throat. Taking a step with me one by one we finally make it to the table.

Looking at Steve I see that he is conflicted about worrying about my health and worrying about Barnes. Oh, sweet baby Jesus his sad face could make the devil cry.

Giving him a small smile, I say to Barnes, “Now Barnes we can take however long you want, but for me to use the ward on myself and possibly you, if you agree, you are going to have to let me go”

Squeezing me tighter I hear Tony say, “Look at his eyes they are going blank again, he is on the verge of going full Winter on us in a minute…”

Before he can continue talk I hiss at him saying, “Anthony Edward Stark, if you do not shut your trap I will stab you myself” hearing a huff behind me I take that as him being grateful or amused not really sure.

After a few minutes of waiting I feel his fingers that are under my chest start making soothing circular motion, and heaven help me but it turns me on. This terrifying man holding a knife to my throat that can kill me in a second rubbing my abdomen is turning me on. Closing my eyes, I make note to call a therapist because I am clearly going insane.

I open them back up when I feel the knife being taken away from my throat, staying completely still I wait for his next move. Then he slowly drags his hand and arm away from me, making me want to tug it back into place.

Shaking the thoughts from my head I wait for him to give me a sign to move.

Feeling him step back, he puts a finger on my back and pushes my slightly forward. Taking the hint, I slowly move forward and take the wand.

Turning my body slowly to face him I give Steve a quick wink hoping he will calm his beautiful ass down. Now fully facing Barnes, I can see why Steve went to the ends of the earth to find him and bring him home, he is fucking hot. Taking a deep breath, I try and clear my mind of any and all very dirty thoughts.

Looking into his blue/ greens eyes I don’t see a cold-blooded killer, I see someone that is hurt and confused, and really needs a hug. But probably think about the hug thing later.

Holding the wand up I turn it on and hold it over my arm, and wave it slowly until I have my whole arm scanned as well as my shoulder.

Pointing to the left of me on the table the wand was on is a computer screen, “If you look at the screen you can see a digital image of my arm, that’s all that will happen, right Tony?”

“Yes, but…”

Before he can continue I say, “So would you like me to scan your arm? If you want I can ask Steve to do it, or you don’t have to do it at all”

Watching Barnes I see many emotions run over his face, and the emotion I see most is confusion. Seeing this my heart tugs a little. Well crap.

“Or how about we have Steve come over here and stand with you, while I use the wand. And if at any point, Steve or you feel like you are in danger then I will stop. How does that sound?”

Seeing him nod his head slightly I give him a big smile. Looking behind me I see pure joy in Steve’s eyes. Rolling my eyes at him I wave him over try to motion for him to go slow. And slow he does, I feel like it takes him 2 days to finally get over to us.

Standing side by side with Barnes now I say, “Barnes would you like to have Steve hold your hand?” looking at me with a mix of want and ‘I am a man not a child’, I roll my eyes and say, “If you feel in pain or uncomfortable you can squeeze his hand, since I know right now it might be hard for you to communicate”

Holding his flesh hand out to Steve, Steve practically beams with happiness taking it, giving him a stern look to calm the hell down, I lift the wand and say, “What I need you to do next is hold out your arm and I am just going to wave this over you okay?”

Nodding his head, I start scanning.

After I am done scanning I set the wand down and hold my hands back up and say, “Okay all done Barnes, if you want you can leave now while Tony looks over the scans”

Watching him watch me for a few minutes while he thinks is something I am going to defiantly going to have to think about later. The emotions I see flash across this face are gratitude, curiosity, and a little bit of want, which I am not even going to touch right now.

Clearing his throat, Steve looks at Barnes and says, “Hey Buck you want to go to my floor and get some food or have a nap?”

Turning to look at Steve with a ‘What the Fuck’ look when he said nap, I give a small laugh and say, “Barnes I don’t think he means that in a kid way, but that you probably have not gotten much sleep lately and you might want some rest”

Looking at me with gratitude I give a smile to Steve. Stepping to the side, I give them a clear exit.

Walking past me Barnes stops and say with a gruff whisper, “Thanks doll”

Giving him a small smile I say, “No problem Sarg., now this is when I would hug you but I don’t think we are there yet, so maybe next time”

Giving me a small smile, he and Steve head out the door, but not before Steve looks back and give me another smile. And lord help me that smile and that gruff voice will be the death of me.

After the door to the lab closes I look over to Tony and say, “Drink? Yeah drink”


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up with a splitting headache, I look around my darkened room for my glasses. But before I find them I am fall off my bed.

Landing with a thump, I hear a soft voice say “So clumsy Маленький” from inside my room

Giving a groan, I plant my face in the carpet and say, “Go away Nat”

Not even hearing her walk I feel her sit beside my head, after a moment of silence she starts running her hand through my hair. Which instantly helps my headache. Crawling toward her I lay my head in her lap, and let out a happy sound.

After a few minutes of that she says, “It’s time to get up, you don’t want to miss your training session”

Letting out a sad groan I try and dig my way deeper into her lap, hoping she will give me a few more minutes… or hours

But Nat does not give me that, she stands up abruptly which causes me to fall out of her lap and land on my face again.

“Jarvis, lights please”, I hear her say

Closing my eyes I try to ignore the pound in my head and start to get up. Opening my eyes slowly I see Natasha in front of me holding out my glasses. Taking them from her I put them on and say, “What’s the time?”

Jarvis answers me saying, “5 am, Mrs. Lewis”

Glaring at her I say, “What the hell Nat, we never get up this early to train!”

Trying to shuffle back to my bed, she stops me with a hand on my shoulder saying, “Yes but that as before you decided it was a good idea to befriend an assassin that was holding a knife to your throat”

Giving a scoff I say, “I am friends with you and Clint and you both were spy assassins”

Rolling her eyes at me she says, “Yes, but our brains are not going to flip a switch turn us into a completely different person”

Pointing a finger I say, “They are trying to work on that. And if you isolate him then he is going to feel more confused and scared”

“And that is why we are going to train harder”, she says with her ‘If you say no I will only make it harder voice’

“Fine, but can I at least get dressed?”

Waving me away I head over to my closet and pull on my tight black leggings, with a black sports bra that I hope will keep that girls in, as well as a black tank.

Grabbing a hair band on the way out, I see Nat waiting by my door holding a banana and water bottle for me. Taking them from her we head to the elevator.

In the middle of taking a large bit of the banana the elevator doors open, and in walks Steve. And right as he notices the banana half way in my mouth he stops dead in his tracks. Which happens to be right under the door way.

When the elevators doors nudge him as they begin to close, he finally snaps out of it and turns a beautiful shade of red and stands next to me.

Taking the bite I try and get all the dirty thought that are running through my head out before Nat can notice. But looking over at her I see her wearing a smirk. Shit.

When the elevator doors open again we all head out to the gym, but before I can walk through the door, Steve grabs my elbow and says, “Can I talk with you a minute?”

Natasha stops with me and wait for Steve to talk, rolling my eyes at her I say, “I will meet you inside Nat”

Staring at me for a moment longer she give me a nod and walks into the gym.

Turning back to Steve I say, “What’s up Steve?”

Clearing his throat he say, “I really wanted to say thank you for yesterday, for what you did for Bucky. I mean you don’t even know him and you helped…”

Stopping him I say, “Steve I helped him because everyone needs someone, and I don’t care what happened in his past only what he makes of his future. I also helped him because of you, I know what he means to you, and I don’t want you to lose that again”

Looking a little teary eyed I say with a stern voice, “Steven Grant Rogers, if you start crying I am going to find a way to hurt you”

Clearing his voice he straightens up and give me a warm smile, and say “Thank you again Darce”

Rolling my eyes I open my arms and say, “Bring it in big guy”

Stepping up to me he gives me a hug that just warms my whole body, this was not one of those half hugs, but a real hug. And did not want to let go. But when I open my eyes and look to the side I see Natasha staring at me with a calculating stare. Well shit.

Clearing my throat we step back from each other, and he says, “We still doing movie night tonight?”

Since meeting Steve I realized that someone needs to show him the amazing world of movies. And that person was me. Ever since meeting him 3 months ago we have had a movies night every Friday night. But since he left about a month ago to find Barnes it stopped.

“Don’t you want to spend your time with Barnes since you just got him back?” I say, trying not to sound sad, because I really am going to miss spending time with Steve, I even felt like on more than one occasion that we had a connection. But I knew that even though Steve won’t admit it yet he is in love with James Barnes. And there is no place for me with them.

“I was thinking about giving him some time alone today so he can digest everything that has happened. But if you don’t mind I was going to give him the opinion of joining us?”

I nod my head “That would be fine”, pointing at the gym and Natasha I say, “I really should get to training with Nat”

“Oh, of course”, Waving me in front of him we both walk into the gym, him heading over to wrap him hands, and me walking over to Natasha trying to ignore her knowing gaze.

Once I reach her, she steps up closer to me and whispers in my ear so that not even Steve with his super hearing can hear, and say “We are talking about that later Маленький”

Giving a groan I nod to her, and try and mentally prepare myself for the beating that is going to ensue.


	3. Chapter 3

After my workout with Nat I head back to my room to take a shower.

Once clean I decide I should just head to work early, and see if I can get Jane’s and Bruce’s paperwork logged in so that I can get to the meeting with Coulson on time for once.

Once in the labs that are surprisingly empty for once, I turning on my laptop and start working on logging in their lab and test notes and their finds so they can read them later.

After about an hour Jarvis says, “Doctor Foster is on her way up to the labs”

Smile at the ceiling I say “Thanks Jarvis!”

Getting up I head over to the kitchen on the lab floor and turn on the coffee maker, as well as grab some poptarts. Usually I would make her a healthy breakfast, but since I am not feeling up to it this morning I relying on her favorite food to get her through the first part of the day.

Hearing the coffee maker beep I pour her a cup of coffee as well as myself.

Heading back into the lab I set her coffee and poptarts on her desk where I know she will see them.

Smiling at her when I see her walk in I say, “Good morning Janie”

Giving me a tired smile she says, “Good morning, Darce. I heard you made a new friend”

Rolling my eyes ignore her since I know she will get to caught up in her work soon to even remember what we were talking about. And what do you know not even a moment later she is muttering to herself while eating her poptart, about the new readings she got last night.

After an hour of working Jarvis lets me know that Bruce is on his way up to the lab. Getting up I make him his favorite tea as well as grab him some granola to snack on since he usually eats before heading up. Setting them on his lab station in his lab room, I head back to mine and Janes lab before he gets in since I know he likes a quite morning.

After another three hours of working, I have logged all their work of yesterday and so far and what they have completed today, as well as graphed everything for them and gone through their emails.

 Walking up to Jane I give her a kiss on the side of her head and say, “I will be back in a few hours, try not to blow anything up, okay?”

Nodding her head, I leave the lab, but before I head to the elevator I stop by Bruce’s lab and ask if he needs anything, without looking up he shakes his head no. I rolling my eyes, scientists.

Heading to garage on the bottom floor I head to my Shield issued black SUV.

Before leaving I give a wave to the camera in the corner of the garage knowing Happy was in the security room watching the feed.

After a 30 minute drive I arrive at the shield headquarters in New York. Waving my badge at the camera the garage door opens.

And before I am even out of the car I hear Coulson say, “This is a first, you on time”

Ignoring the question in his voice I say, “Director”

Heading into the building I look around trying to see if I can see Ward anywhere. I swear ever since he got over Skye he has had a sick fascination with me and it creeps me the hell out.

Without even looking at me Coulson says, “I sent him on a mission with May”

Letting out a relieved breath we head into his office.

Sitting down I wait for him to talk, “Lewis, I have some reports that just came in about possible Hydra bases. As well as some possible people that might be double agents. What I would like you to do is go over this information and let me know what you come up with. With the information you gave us last week we were able to successfully flush out two hydra operatives”

Smiling I say, “Anything for you boss man”

Rolling his eyes at me he smiles for a moment before its gone, turning serious again he says, “Word has it that you made a new friend”

Seriously! That was seriously just last night! Freaking spies are the biggest gossipers on the planet. Clearing my throat I say in the most innocent voice, “I really have no idea what you could be referring to”, because I know if I confirm this I am going to get a lecture, and I rather have another beat down from Natasha than a lecture from Coulson.

Standing up quickly I get the files and head out of his office before he can finish a thought.

Silently I thank Natasha for the training for being quick and stealthy.

Before leaving the facility I head to the labs to say a quick hello to Fitz and Simmons.

After I get back to the tower I look at the clock to see it’s a little past noon. Heading up to the community floor I turn on some music, and start making everyone lunch, which happens to be homemade pizza. And since everyone is so picky about their types of pizza everyone gets their own.

Just as The Cab, Angel with a Shotgun comes on, I feel someone staring at me. Freezing in place I realize I had been dancing while cooking again. Slowing turning around with flour covering my hands I see Barnes standing there with a smirk on his face.

Clearing my throat I try and breathe and hope my cheeks aren’t to red, and I say, “Jarv can you lower the music by 50%?”

“Of course miss”

Looking Barnes over I see he is wearing a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt, that I know I have seen Steve wear before.

Turning back to the dough I continue to kneed it and roll it out, saying over my shoulder “Good afternoon Sargent Barnes, would you like a Pizza for lunch?”

Looking back at him I see him just staring at me.

Okay…

“Well since you and Steve grew up together I am guessing that you might like the same thing? Steve is just a regular pepperoni kinda guy. Is that what you want?”

Before he can answer we both turn as we hear someone walking down the hallway toward us, and speak of the angel, Steve steps into the kitchen.

Smiling at me he says, “Hey Darcy, you need any help?”

Pointing in Barnes direction I say, “Yeah what kind of pizza does he like?”

Taking in Steve’s expression as he takes in Barnes appearance I see his eyes darken a little when he sees that Barnes is wearing his clothes. Holy cave man.

Turning back to the dough I try and think of anything and everything that will get that look Steve has out of my head and try and calm my now reheated cheeks.

Turning back to me Steve says, “His favorite was Pepperoni with Pineapple, the same as you”

Turning to Barnes I give him a big smile and say, “Well at least someone in this tower has good taste in pizza”

Hearing a little huff of breath from him I realize that he was laughing. Hearing people argue down the hall I rolling my eyes and start back up on the pizza.

Walking into the kitchen is Clint and Natasha come over and stand near me still arguing but more quietly.

Realizing that they are not going to stop anytime soon I cut in and say, “Hey Nat could you help me? I need the pineapples and vegetables cut up for the pizzas”

Giving me a nod she takes the knife I hold out to her and starts on the vegetables.

Looking back at Clint I say, “Hey Clint can you do me a favor and help me rolling out the dough while I start making the sauce?”

Giving me a kiss on the cheek he say, “Sure”

Turning back to Steve and Barnes I am about to tell them they can rest till it’s ready but I see them both standing side by side now watching us.

Raising an eyebrow, I look to Natasha and whisper, “Why are they looking at us like that”

Clint and Natasha glance at them then turn back to their task. Natasha is just shaking her head with a smirk in place, while Clint looks like he wants to stab something.

What the hell…

Whatever, turning back to them I say “You guys can rest until lunch I will have Jarvis let you know when it’s done”

Nodding his head, Steve swings his arm around Barnes shoulder and says, “Let’s sit on the couch and watch one of those movies that Tony suggested”

Turning back to the pizza’s, we are half way through making them when I hear a loud crunch. Turning around I look into the living room to see Barnes hand squeezing the couch arm rest so hard it must have cracked, with a terrified look on his face.

Looking at Steve I see he is frozen looking at the screen with horror.

Running into the room I look at the screen to see the move Black Hawk Down on, and it was the moment where one of the soldiers Blackburn fell out of the helicopter to his death. Looking back at the boys I realize that they are remembering Barnes fall out of the train. Fuck, really Tony!

Jumping in front of the screen I ask for Jarvis to turn the TV off immediately.

Seeing both of the boys still staring straight ahead frozen I say walking up to Steve, “Steve? Honey look at me, come on sweetheart show me those beautiful blue eyes of your”, Flicking his eyes up to me in recognition, I hold my hand out to him and say, “Alright sweetheart thank you for showing me those beautiful blues, now just one more thing okay? Can you hold my hand?”

Nodding his head slowly he reaches out and grasps my hand, a lot harder then he probably meant to but see as it is helping ground him I am okay with a little pain.

Giving him a small smile I turn my attention to Barnes and say, “Barnes? James? Bucky?”, rolling my eyes I say “We really need to have a conversation on what you want to be called”, lifting my hand that was not occupied by Steve and raise it to be in his line of sight was well as open palmed. “Honey can you look at me for a minute? I really would love to learn me about what color eyes you have, will you indulge me just this one?”

Turning his head slowly he looks at me with a blank stare, giving him a bright smile I say “I knew your eyes were not just blue, they have flecks of this beautiful green, did you ever notice that Steve?”

Flicking my eyes to Steve I see he is staring at me in wonder, pulling his hand lightly he clears his throat and says, “Yeah, they are the most beautiful eyes”

Looking at Barnes I can see a war raging behind his eyes, “Sweetheart can you do one more thing for me? Can you take hold of my hand? Its pretty lonely by itself?”

Turning to stare at my offered hand, I wait a good two minutes, when I am about to give up I feel a flesh hand slide into mine.

Turning to look up at Barnes again I give him a big smile. Looking between the two of them I say “Okay how about we watch a movie that won’t bring back horrible flash backs? Jarvis can you please turn on Scooby-Doo and The Witches Ghost”

Looking over at Nat and Clint I can see them give me a slight nod, letting me know they will finish dinner, Standing up I twist around still holding their hands so that I am facing the TV, and they hands have flipped sides so it looks like I am wearing two seat straps. Flopping down between them, I feel them both looking at me from either side. Ignoring them I start to explain what Scooby-Doo was.

Twenty minutes into the movie I feel Steve start to relax and kiss my head in thanks. Forty minutes into the movie I start to feel Barnes relax and give my hand a slight squeeze in gratitude.

When the movie is over and Nat calls dinner time, I release their hands and get up slowly and smile as I feel them follow me. All throughout dinner I can feel their stares but I just chat with Nat and Jane about random things, pretending the earlier freak out never happened.


End file.
